


The World Didn't End

by I_cant_find_a_name



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friendship/Love, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millennium, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_cant_find_a_name/pseuds/I_cant_find_a_name
Summary: After their first kiss on New Year's Eve, Mulder and Scully start the New Year as they mean to go on.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The World Didn't End

It was an unconventional way to bring in the new year, being patched up in a hospital having fought off zombie FBI agents but, as they stood there side by side watching the ball drop, being anywhere else felt like it wouldn’t be right. Being with anyone else wouldn’t have been right. Mulder found himself smiling, thinking about his intelligent, brave, loyal, beautiful partner and how she was his home. He loved her completely and, moreover, he knew she loved him. 

He never expected to fall in love with the woman assigned to debunk his work. Her absolute reliance upon science’s ability to explain every mystery often drove him mad but, even on that first case all those years before, he had surprised himself with how much he enjoyed her embrace, breathing in the scent of her hair. Despite them working cases from opposing angles, he valued her insights, her challenging him, her cool rationale; he even knew he needed her to rein him in, to anchor him. Whenever they’d been split up to work on different cases, they sought each other out, wanting to hear one another’s thoughts and opinions, like they instinctively knew that the other made them whole. Through all the life-or-death incidents, the illnesses, the abductions, their working relationship gradually transitioned into friendship, then into something much deeper, something that meant they couldn’t bear the idea of being severed from one another, where they would even give up their careers if they couldn’t work together.

They both knew that they’d been carefully dancing around the reality of their love for one another for years; it didn’t make it untrue or diminished, but perhaps something that didn’t need to be spoken, only understood. They’d come close to actually expressing their love openly several times, teetering on the edge of the kiss which would see them finally acknowledge the true nature and depth of their relationship. He’d even kissed her doppelganger in 1939 and got a mean right hook for it, a physical mark which convinced him it wasn’t a dream. In the past year he had watched her lose confidence in the face of his ex, but also been reassured countless times of her true feelings for him. So many times he wanted to gather her in his arms and never let go. Whenever one of their faiths in their relationship stumbled, another look or touch would reconnect them.

It was a few months earlier that Scully had been “outed” in front of Mulder; her creepy stalker-cum-author announcing that he realised that Scully couldn’t fall in love with him because she was already in love with another. He hadn’t needed to follow that up. He knew the other man was him, as he also knew that they weren’t ready to fully acknowledge it. They weren’t particularly concerned about FBI protocol, they were both pretty sure that AD Skinner could see they loved one another and had just left it as an unspoken reality. 

There was no particular reason or incident that made them kiss on that night, welcoming in the new millennium; it just felt right, natural. As they stood watching the celebrations in Time Square, the couples kissing one another as they welcomed in a new year, they seemed to find themselves in a peaceful happiness beside one another. Mulder had looked across at her, seeing her carefree smile and was just struck with her beauty, how she radiated contentment, and how he knew in that instance there was nowhere else in the whole damn universe he’d rather be. He smiled and, unable to contain his love for her any longer, found himself leaning down to her.

She sensed his movement and turned towards him. She could see, feel his love for her bursting out of his every pore. His eyes matched hers and without needing to say anything, or question anything, she moved to meet his lips. It was a gentle, but lingering kiss; not a passionate, insatiable kiss, but something much deeper, almost truer. As they pulled away from one another they both seemed to glow. He noted that her smile was the most radiant smile he’d ever seen; there was no annoyance, no concern or anxiety about what it meant, just as there wasn’t for him. It was just a shared peace and love, of actualisation.

“The world didn't end,” he grinned at her.

“No, it didn't,” her eyes alight with joy.

“Happy New Year, Scully.”

“Happy New Year, Mulder.”

He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked away to find Scully's car. Neither one of them felt a need to dissect and analyse the moment, they didn’t question it, they weren’t riddled with anxiety or angst. It was just so natural, so right and they both felt that. So much of their communication over the years had been conveyed through looks and gentle touches that they didn’t need words to communicate. The smile on one another’s faces and the twinkle of one another’s eyes as they pulled away from that kiss was all they needed to know the importance and meaning of that moment for them.

She pulled up outside Mulder’s apartment and she followed him up to ensure that he was ok, even though she knew he was, and check if he needed any help with his arm temporarily out of use. 

“Is there anything else you need before I leave?” she gently fussed. “Do you need a drink, something to eat?”

She stopped short of offering to help him undress and get into bed, she knew well enough that he could manage that on his own, if with a bit of discomfort.

“Now your pain meds from the hospital will probably start to run out whilst you’re sleeping, so you can take some of these when you wake up, but try not to before 4am,” she said as she placed the drugs on his bedside table with a glass of water. She wasn’t paying attention to him, just slipping into her doctor mode and he just watched her, standing near the doorway to his bedroom, nodding and obediently confirming he would do as she told.

“When you change out of your clothes remember to do your good arm first so you don’t need to twist the bad one, and the other way around for putting on clothes.” 

He smiled at her practicality, aware that they both knew that he wouldn’t bother to get changed tonight, but crash on his bed fully clothed, and that she was just saying it out of love and care for him. She finished busying herself with ensuring Mulder would be ok and looked up to him. That smile, oh how she loved it, she could just melt at the love in his eyes and she knew he was thinking the same about her. She grinned at him and headed towards his door. 

“Oh, I’ll get a cab tomorrow back to Johnson’s place and pick up your car for you. It’s not far to go. Where are the spare keys?”

“I don’t know,” suddenly jolted out of his Scully-based reverie. He wracked his brains to think. “Take mine.”

Scully pulled them out of his jacket pocket which had been unceremoniously flung onto his couch and then moved to pass him to the door. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat and she turned just as she passed him and, smiling, reached up to kiss him goodbye. Their lips met and whilst their bodies hummed at the new intimacy of their kiss, they simply let it linger gently there as though time stood still, until she pulled away, smiled mischievously and turned and left him in his apartment.

As she drove home, she felt like her whole body was surging with electricity. She could still feel his lips on hers and she felt suddenly flushed with the sensation of him. She couldn’t stop smiling, nor could she stop the sensation that she was floating. She knew she’d struggle to get to sleep, she knew that part of her wanted to turn her car around and head straight back to his place and give into the temptation of a much deeper, more intimate kiss; to hold him, to feel his skin against hers.

Mulder was stretched on his settee half watching his TV when he heard the familiar knock on the door followed by the key turning in the lock. It was mid-afternoon on New Year’s Day and the sun was burning gold as it sank in the winter sky, and as Scully stepped in through his front door her red hair glistened. His grin widened when he saw she was carrying a large pizza box and some bottles of Bud. 

“Scully, you read my mind!” he exclaimed as he pulled himself up from the settee. She walked over towards him to place their dinner on the coffee table and she had hardly had time to straighten after depositing them before Mulder pulled her to him and kissed her. It started as the previous ones had but then she opened her mouth slightly and he didn’t hesitate to gently deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue to brush her inner lip. She felt her knees weaken and was grateful his good arm wrapped around her, his hand in the small of her back, pulling her in whilst simultaneously making up for her sudden loss of feeling to her legs. Eventually she steadied herself, stepping back gently, but not dropping her hand which had subconsciously grabbed at his t-shirt at his stomach.

“Pizza!” she ordered. And they sat down side-by-side on his settee, much as they had so many times before, and dug into the pizza and beer.

“You do know my doctor advised against mixing my pain meds with alcohol, don’t you?” he winked at her as they chinked their bottles together.

“You’ll be fine... I mean it’ll knock you out a bit, but nothing too bad.” 

He loved mischievous, rule-breaking Scully, but also suspected that making him sleepy was her way of controlling the pace of their new relationship, and he didn’t mind at all. They snuggled up together on the couch, watching old movies, interspersed with chats about everything and nothing. It was all so natural and easy. Every now and then their eyes would lock and they couldn’t help but kiss one another, relishing in the new intimacy between them, learning and exploring one another's mouths and discovering what one another liked, occasionally laughing and humorously pushing the other away when they did something the other didn’t find as pleasurable. They were a bit giddy, not least of all due to the beer, but also in finally being able to express their love at last.

Eventually, she unfurled herself from his embrace as she felt his body relax and his breathing deepen. He stirred and reached out to catch her hand as she stood. She looked down at him; he had his puppy dog eyes and they melted her more than she thought possible. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips and smiled gently.

“I have to go home,” she gently chided him. “I promised I’d go to church with Mom tomorrow and then go for dinner with her.”

He pulled his face like a child being told there’s no candy left, which caused her to let out a little laugh. She gently stroked his face and he grabbed her hand, pulling it to his lips and kissed her palm. A voice inside her begged her to give up trying to leave and instead collapse down next to him, into his arms and to never leave him, but she fought it. She leaned down and lovingly kissed his forehead before extracting herself to leave.

“I’ll see you on Monday, in the office. You can help me write up whatever the hell that was yesterday because I can’t figure out how to explain it scientifically!” She lingered to look at him one last time before going through the door. “Goodnight Mulder,” she said so gently and lovingly he could barely hear her. 

He sleepily grinned back at her, “Goodnight Scully.”

She turned and closed the door, walking to the elevator like she had lead in her shoes, forcing each step away from him.

She couldn’t sleep. Her brain whirred around Mulder, remembering their every touch, their melting into one another. She reflected upon how just sitting next to him that afternoon all her senses seemed to on hyperdrive. She could still smell him, her skin tingled at every place their bodies had made contact. She remembered the taste of him from their increasingly passionate kisses. She could feel the heat and increased sensitivity below that had seemed uncontrollable; she had been slick wet for him all the time they had been together and she wondered if he had known how charged she was, how close she was to losing control.

Her reverie was suddenly interrupted by her phone ringing next to her. She looked over at the clock: 2:20am. She smiled as she picked up the phone, knowing full well it was him.

“Hey Scully, did I wake you?” he sounded wide awake.

“No Mulder, I can’t sleep. Are you ok?”

He loved the way she said his name and felt reassured that she was struggling to lock down her emotions in order to sleep as well. “I’m fine, but you’re driving me insane.”

She giggled. “You me both! God, I’m like a kid again!”

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” He paused, considering if he should say the next words, but they fell out his mouth before he had time to properly think. “You’re giving me ball ache!”

Scully burst out a giggle, which reassured him that what he said was ok. “Well, I’m sure you’re more than capable of relieving that pressure Mulder.” Her voice was low and husky, leading him on.

“I don’t know Scully, perhaps you should come over here and help.”

She rolled her eyes and he knew it. “Mulder, I have to be up in a few hours. I have church!”

“Well maybe you need to do something so you have something to confess.”

“Oh I think I’ve already got that pinned down, without needing to come back over to you,” she practically purred.

“Oh God Scully, you’re not helping me here. I feel like I’m going to explode.”

She felt herself gushing and squirmed a little to try and abate the throbbing sensation. “Mulder...” she whispered in a way that left him in no doubt that she was also fighting her body’s lack of control.

“How wet are you right now?” he ventured as he freed his bulging cock from his pants.

“Mulder!” she exclaimed louder than she meant.

“What?!” he cheekily responded. She stayed quiet for a moment. “Well? What’s your answer?” he gently pressed her, as he started stroking his cock.

More silence as she struggled with her desire and her rationale. Mulder willed her to speak, desperately anticipating her reply.

“Very,” she quietly responded, feeling herself blush and feel overwhelmed by a sudden shyness. She heard him let out a little groan of arousal and it pushed her on. “I have been all day, feeling like I’m about to tip over the edge at any moment.”

It was music to his ears and it spurred him on. “Scully...”

“Hmm.”

He longed to press her further, he could see her fighting her emotions and her body’s seemingly uncontrollable urges. He needed her to step over the line she was desperately trying to stay behind.

“Scully,” he urged onwards, “what does it feel like? Tell me.”

She paused but then her crumbling defences fell away and she moved her hand down and slid it under her panties.

He heard the rustle of her duvet and knew she had given in. “How wet are you?” he again prompted her.

“Incredibly,” she whispered. “I don’t remember ever being this turned on.”

He groaned again as she found her hardened clit and started to circle it. She let out a gasp at the sudden burst of arousal as she did so, as she relented to her body’s obvious need.

“What are you doing right now?” came his now focused voice, hungrily waiting upon her.

She had closed her eyes, as though blocking one of her senses would increase the sensitivity of the others, of touch. “I’m circling my clit, wishing it was your fingers, your mouth on me.”

“Holy crap!” he choked out straining against his cock which almost exploded at her words.

“I want you, down there sucking on me, whilst your fingers are inside me caressing my g-spot,” she gasped. Her hips were now rocking forward and back pushing against her fingers, goading herself on, all the while imagining him. She felt her entire body humming, resonating with her arousal, her nipples were erect, sensitively brushing against her pyjama top as she squirmed. Her breath quickened, little gasps and moans uncontrollably escaping from her.

Mulder moved faster now, he could hear her movement and it drove him forward, picturing her on the cusp. “I wish I was inside you.” It came out more urgently, desperately than he expected and it surprised him.

“Oh god Mulder!”

“Are you close? I want to hear you come.”

It was enough to push her over the edge as she pictured him coming and she let go, waves of ecstasy crashing over her, pulsating. “Oh God Mulderrrrr” she gasped out with an almost animal groan.

He lost control and felt like he exploded, himself coming harder than he imagined as he caught his breath and managed to gain enough control of his mouth to formulate her name.  
They both relaxed back, both catching their breath, both somehow able to see one another glowing, even though they were miles apart.

“Are you sure you need to go to church Scully?” he begged.

She chuckled. “Yes, Mulder, now more than ever!”

“How quickly do you think you can escape from your Mom’s?”

Scully couldn’t focus during the morning mass. She couldn’t stop thinking about her partner and could feel herself flushing whenever she thought about their shared fumble just a few hours earlier.

“Dana, are you alright?” her mom interrupted her thoughts later that afternoon as she helped chop the vegetables. 

“What? Oh, yes, mom, I’m fine!” she regathered herself, blushing once more.

Maggie could see her daughter was different from her usual, controlled, almost cool exterior. She and her brother, Bill, took after their father. Her other daughter, Melissa, had been more like her. As she had watched her daughter in church and once at their family home, Maggie felt waves of joy as it was clear that finally her daughter seemed content, positively glowing. She could tell Dana had finally let her carefully maintained guard down and allowed herself to love, and her mom was in no doubt with whom.

“How’s Fox?” she baited her daughter, testing her theory.

Again, her daughter’s cheeks went a bit redder, her pupils dilating slightly and she looked flustered. “Mulder? He’s fine Mom,” and then added, “well, not fine, he got injured on a case on Friday night, but nothing too bad.”

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that! You should have invited him over for dinner, there’s plenty to go around.” She was teasing her daughter now, trying to get her to open up and hoping she’d tell her that they’d finally accepted their obvious emotions for one another.

“Oh no, he’s fine, he can look after himself.”

“I’ll make up a goody bag with the leftovers,” Maggie continued, ignoring her daughter. “You can drop it off at his place on your way home.”

Scully nodded, deciding not to engage her mom in further conversation about her best friend, her longstanding partner and new lover.

“It would have been so nice to see him!” her mother continued, clearly determined to pull on the thread. “It’s been so long. We only ever seem to meet when you end up in hospital, not that I’m not relieved that we haven’t had to do that recently.”

Scully shifted slightly uncomfortably, trying to focus on chopping the carrots like nothing else existed around her. Her mom moved towards her and pushed back her daughter’s hair, examining the scratches on her neck, looking at her daughter with motherly concern.

“I do worry about you two, you do seem to have more than your fair share of scrapes. I’m assuming that whoever injured you was responsible for his injury too?”

Scully scrunched up her face, as she tried to figure out a way of excusing their injuries without mentioning that they’d thwarted a zombie apocalypse, a flash of a smile crossing her face at the madness of it all.

“We’re fine, mom,” she paused, choosing her words carefully. “We got in a bit of trouble, but I was able to get there in time to save him.” She didn’t dare to say his name, lest she gave herself away.

Maggie relented her line of questioning and, much to her daughter’s relief, redirected the conversation to news of family members and friends. They maintained polite conversation through dinner but Maggie could see her daughter’s mind wandering, distracted by something, someone who seemed to fill her soul to bursting. Suddenly Dana’s phone rang.

“Oh it’s only Mulder, I’ll call him back later,” she said as dismissively as she could, whilst fighting another blush.

“Oh no, Dana, you take it, I’ll get on with tidying up,” as she stood up gathering their plates.

Relenting Scully answered the phone, but kept her voice low. “Mulder? What is it?”

He could hear her annoyance down the phone and chose to ignore it. “Hey Scully, just wanted to see how you’re getting on. Are you absolved of your sins now?” he cheekily added at the end, promoting her to drop her carefully managed facade and smile.

“Oh I think I might need a few more Hail Marys yet,” she shot back with a snigger.

He grinned at that. “Don’t go home tonight, Scully,” he whispered with a voice half-desperate, half-mischievous. “Come over to mine.”

She felt her colour rising, eyes dilated and the now familiar tingling between her thighs, when her mother returned to the table to grab the vegetable dishes. She spun around and walked towards the window to avert her mother’s gaze. Like her daughter had so often done, Maggie raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Whispering softly she tried to push him away, “No Mulder, I have laundry to do, I need to clean my apartment, I have to...”

“Come to bed with me; I want to breathe you in, taste you, be with you.”

Her resolve was crushed and she felt her heart jump a few beats, her breath somehow trapped at the top of her lungs. “Mulder... I’m at my mom’s! Not now!”

“Say you’ll come over Scully.”

She sighed, she couldn’t fight her body’s need to be surrounded by his, to be one with him so they couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended. “We’ll see,” she left him tantalised. “Goodbye Mulder.” She hung up, restored her cool and turned to help her mom clear the table.

Maggie could read her daughter like a book; she knew her, had known her since those first kicks she felt in her womb. Each of her children had been subtly different in their movements as she carried them, Dana had been gentler than her siblings, calmer somehow, which was then evident in those first months of her life; she had been such a good, easy baby, especially compared to Melissa. Despite that, she had been fiercely stubborn, no, determined from a very early age. She knew what she wanted, what she believed in, who she was even as a young child. She was strong, and rarely showed her weaker side. She was controlled and cool, liking to take charge of the situations she found herself in.

Maggie could see that Fox not only complimented her daughter, but had somehow managed to soften her, to touch a part of Dana in a way Maggie had always hoped her daughter would find. They seemed to slot together seamlessly, and her faith in Fox to protect her daughter was unflinching, despite her knowing that the two partners regularly found themselves in dangerous situations. She had seen Fox sit by Dana’s bedside in hospital too many times, and yet something in those moments gave her a relief, a security that he would go to the end of the world and back to save her, to protect her, and she for him. Her son, Bill, did not like his sister’s partner, he didn’t trust him, only seeing the danger, never the love and fulfilment they brought to one another. For better or worse, her daughter had fallen completely in love with her partner and she could not be happier to see that they seemed to be finally recognising that.

As Dana went to leave, her mother rushed back to the kitchen, bringing out a container with a full dinner.  
“Now that’s for Fox,” she said in a motherly tone, passing it to her daughter. “Do give him my love.” She paused and swept a few strands of hair from her daughter’s face, resting her hand on her daughter’s cheek, pausing to look at her. She could feel her heart filling with love and pride for her daughter. “I’m so happy for you Dana.” She pulled her into an embrace before kissing her goodbye. Her daughter smiled - a full, joyful smile – acknowledging her mother’s astute intuition before heading out to her car, to her Mulder.

The journey to Mulder’s apartment seemed to take forever; with every second she wished she was there more and more and, with that, every second seemed to inversely grow in duration. Several times she had to refocus on driving as her mind raced ahead to Mulder's apartment, to his arms, to his bed. She tried to pinch herself, to regather her sensibilities but she couldn’t; she was utterly lost in him, craving him like heroine; he was under her skin, in her blood so that every cell in her body sang.

She didn’t remember getting out her car, getting in the elevator, walking down the corridor. She just found herself, like so many times before, standing in front of his door. For an instance she felt a moment of panic: what was she doing? Is she mad getting into a relationship with her partner? Was she sacrificing their friendship for the sake of a steamy affair which might not last? Could she bare to lose herself in this? She was jolted out of her thoughts by Mulder swinging the door open. She blinked, wondering how he knew she had been there. Frozen to the spot he looked at her in a way she had never known before, only dreamed of, it was something base, carnal even. He tugged on her coat's open collar and pulled her to him, casually kicking the door shut as they pressed their lips together in a ravenous, passionate kiss, staggering together completely taken over by instinct, by touch, by an all-consuming fire.

She somehow managed to put the tub of food on the side even as he started pulling her coat off her.

“What was that?” he half-mumbled into her mouth in between kisses.

“Dinner from my mom,” she rasped out as she gently bit his upper lip, as still they staggered backwards toward his bedroom.

He pulled at her top lifting it over her head, as she seemed frustrated by the action which meant she had to let go of him even if only briefly. She pulled at his grey t-shirt desperate to feel his skin against hers. He yelped as the action hurt his arm. She’d forgotten about his injury and pulled back, concerned to check he was ok. He grinned back at her before pulling her back to him. She went to his belt, nimbly loosening it, following up with undoing the button and his fly. She could feel his erection strained in his jeans and desperately wanted to have it in her hands. He stumbled backwards and on to the bed as he kicked his legs free from his jeans, her landing on top of him, insatiable in her kissing. 

The fall stopped them and they giggled, she dropping her head, leaning her forehead against his bare chest. He gently lifted her head with a finger under her chin until their eyes fixed on one another. For a moment they were still, both mapping the lines of one another’s faces, gazing into the other’s familiar, yet impassioned eyes, sparkling, basking in the warmth and truth of their shared love for one another. They gently went into a slow, deep kiss, which somehow conveyed their love to one another, reaffirming the cornerstone of their relationship in place of the lust that had swept them up to that point. They slowed, softly exploring one another’s body with their eyes and the gentlest of caresses, trying to memorise every inch, overwhelmed by a sense of deep gratitude that this person before them belonged to them and only them, for them to cherish, nurture and adore.

He pushed himself up, wincing slightly with pain, pushing her up so she was standing before him, as he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked into her eyes as his hands went down to the button on her trousers. With the gentlest of questions on his face he sought her permission to continue. She nodded and so he started to undo them, dropping them down for her to step out of. He noticed her shoes had landed wherever they had fallen between the door to his apartment and his bed and he mused upon the fact that he hadn’t registered her kicking them off. He let out a little huff of a giggle and she raised an eyebrow in question. Fuck, he loved it when she did that and he gently pulled her lips to his, his hand at the back of her neck. Another deep, passionate kiss before he pulled away and took in her body.

She was wearing matching black, lace underwear. She hadn’t put them on especially, after all she had planned to resist seeing him today. He was sat in his boxers, which did nothing to hide his erection. He cupped her face in his hands and drew her back to him for another kiss. His hands gently, tantalisingly slowly traced down from her face, down her neck, her skin seemed to be on fire under his touch. She shivered with the sensation of his touch, electric energy shooting out under her skin, her legs weakening under the sensuality. She pulled his face back up to hers, pulling his eyes away from his idolatry and kissed him as his hands finally slipped to cup her breasts. She giggled.

“What?!” he pulled back confused.

“You!” she chuckled. “You! Touching my breasts! It’s funny!”

It was his turn to roll his eyes for once and then suddenly, almost aggressively, he pulled her bra down revealing her to him. With his hand on one, teasing her nipple with his thumb, he grabbed the other nipple between his teeth, gently nuzzling her before showering her with kisses. She couldn’t contain herself and her head rolled back with a moan as her hands dug into his scalp pulling him on to her. He unclipped her bra and let it drop to the floor then slowly trailed his kisses down her stomach towards her belly button. She felt on fire, her knickers drenched in desire. His every caress driving her closer to orgasm, even though he hadn’t even reached her yet. His kisses dropped to the waistband of her panties, ever so slightly pushing them down to make contact with her skin. Her body was beginning to shake with the power of the arousal and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her bottom to keep her upright as his other hand slowly lowered her knickers.

“Mulder!” It was a half gasp, half groan; a sound of pure sexual energy like she was floating on the waves of passion and he felt his cock tighten in response.

He could see her now, her vulnerability and yet her power before him. He brushed his thumb over her clit and she let out another moan. She was soaking wet; he let his hand drop lower to moisten his fingers before circling her clit with his thumb, thinking of how she had been teasing it in the night over the phone. She was gasping and moaning now, he could tell she could tip into an orgasm at any point. He gently pushed her legs apart slightly so he could stroke along her hot, moist lips and, as he planted his lips on her clit, he thrust his fingers up inside her. She quaked around him and he pulled away looking up at her flushed face.

“Already?!”

“Shut up Mulder!” and she pushed his lips back against her.

He teased and tugged, sucked and caressed her clit moving his fingers up and down against her g-spot. She throbbed around him, rocking herself further into her, her whole body tensing until at last she felt her body explode around him. 

“Oh my god Mulder!” she half whimpered.

Still she crashed and convulsed around his fingers as he slowly calmed his tongue on her clit. She couldn’t remember an orgasm like that before and she didn’t want it to end.

As her body started to settle, Mulder pulled himself further on to the bed, gently calling her to follow with the gentlest holding of her hand. She crawled on to the bed above him, her legs straddling him and sunk down into another deep, passionate kiss, enjoying tasting herself on his lips and tongue. His eyes fluttered open and he felt suddenly overwhelmed by her beauty in that moment; she seemed incandescent. She noticed his gaze and smiled down at him. Again he felt a tightening in his cock and subconsciously glanced down to his boxers. She noticed his look and realised he was straining to contain himself and smiled at herself as she decided to tease and torment him before she would allow him to let go. And yes, she thought to herself, she had the power to call the shots.

She leaned in and kissed him again, a hand slipping down to assess his shaft, stroking it from bottom to top as she slowly worked her way down his body with a stream of kisses, licks and nips she knew were driving him insane much as he had for her. She slowly removed his boxers, and as she came back up she licked his cock from base to tip, finishing with a circular flourish on his tip, capturing some leaked juice up into her mouth. She raised herself up and he watched her avidly as she licked her fingers and then slowly pushed them down to her hot cunt, using her cum to lubricate her hand before taking his cock and slowly moving it up and down.

“Jesus, Scully!” he groaned his head rolling backwards just as hers had.

Then he felt her lips closing around his tip and suddenly her hand and her mouth moved as one, up and down his shaft, her tongue flicking his tip as she rose upwards.

“God Scully!” he panicked. “I’m going to cum.”

She stopped. 

“Hey, no, don’t stop! You’re killing me here!” he whimpered desperately. She grinned mischievously once more and he realised she was loving teasing and controlling him this way. “Damn that woman!” he thought to himself.

She moved back up the bed and kissed him. He pulled her head down to his lips, his hand ruffling her hair, as his other hand slipped down to tease her clit again. She bit at his bottom lip as he made contact with her and moaned. Her body was moving against him now, his cock running up and down her centre driving them both insane. She pulled herself back, his thumb still circling her clit and she reached for him, gently easing him into her. They both paused, taking in the sensation. It was the final act of a seven year dance; this was it, this was where they’d always been heading and their eyes met, a mixture of awe, love and complete joy filling the space between them. She brought her hands to his chest and slowly rocked her hips forward and back again, paused and did it again. She couldn’t articulate her thoughts into any sense other than bliss, fulfilment, love. 

Together they started picking up the tempo; she leaned down to kiss him and got an immediate buzz from feeling her nipples against his bare chest. Harder, faster now their bodies writhe, their inner tension building. She pulled herself back up pushing his cock against her g-spot as she felt herself on the brink of letting go. He sensed she was about to crash around him and put some more effort into her clit to speed her along, wary that he couldn’t hold on much longer. Then he felt her release, quaking, shaking, she was throbbing down his cock and he let go and jerked into her as he came over and over until he was spent and her body calmed about him. 

She leaned back down and he peppered her face and lips with kisses as they wrapped their arms around each other, her head eventually resting on his chest as she listened to his heart slow as his fingers lazily stroked her lower back. They were calm, finding a long-awaited peace in that embrace. He was still inside her; she knew he was only getting a brief reprieve before her body started to hum and buzz again and she would not be able to stop herself from gently grinding into him again. God, she loved being a woman.

Much to Mulder's frustration at times, Scully set out some ground rules for work. They would not kiss whilst working, although on the odd occasion he managed to snatch one when he knew no one was looking. On assignments they kept their separate motel rooms, although they often ended up in one bed or the other. No touching in public, beyond what they had already done... Although if anyone was going to break that rule it was invariably Scully, with a mischievous poke or tickle which would make him jump and turn to see her mischievous, hungry eyes dart over him. When working in DC, she was quite strict about going home in the morning to wash and change before travelling in to the office; although she didn’t worry that he didn’t bother to do that when they spent the night at hers, and neither did it bother her that gradually his clothes and stuff started to apparently move in with her; she loved it. She loved him.


End file.
